The Chinese Restaurant
by Ways
Summary: As if Herman and his antics at the restaurant weren't enough, but now all the other characters are going to the restaurant. Join various characters and their miscellaneous adventures in the Chinese restaurant. Inspired by the Disney Latin America show: Violetta.


**So this is based off of that running joke in season 2 –not sure if it's in season 3- about the Chinese Restaurant and the people that work there, so I hope you enjoy. What better way to start than with the guy I seem to love writing the most in this weird little OOC style?**

 **Note: For the record Diego is supposed to be this OOC douchebag guy, based on what we first got of him. I'm aware that he's different and changed but I just like writing him this way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta if I did, I'd be Spanish, but I'm not. So yeah…**

 **The Chinese Restaurant**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Diego**

Diego was so happy with himself today. He had successfully managed to score himself a date with a very very attractive girl at the studio.

"Alright, this is gonna be fun." The girl smiled. "Can't believe I'm on a date with Diego."

"Well what can I say, Backdrop Honey #457, you knew I always had eyes for you." Diego waggled his eyebrows at her.

The girl raised an eyebrow at that. "Uh… what did you call me?"

"What?" Diego asked. "I just called you by your name, which is in fact Backdrop Honey #457."

"No, it's not. My name is Alice." The girl stated.

Diego laughed. "Alice, yeah sure."

"What, do you think that all of us who don't get involved with you and Violetta and the gang are just props?" She asked.

"Actually you're more like a set." Diego stated. "We interact with you, but you don't respond in any sort of way."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Can we just get to our date?"

"Of course." Diego smirked.

He then gestured to the Chinese Restaurant. "This is where we'll be eating."

"Seriously?" The girl asked. "I come here for lunch every single day. This is the cheapest place ever."

Diego rolled his eyes. "Come on, this is only the first date and something tells me I'm not even getting up to first base. I'll spend more on you when you're ready to commit to me."

"I'm not even going to respond to that." Alice sighed.

Diego smiled. "Very good, here's a cookie."

Diego handed the girl a cookie.

"What?" The girl raised an eyebrow on this.

Diego smiled. "Oh, you see every time one of my dates does something good, I give them a cookie. You got one because you didn't respond."

"So you reward me, like some sort of animal." Alice questioned. "Like a dog?"

"No…" Diego smirked. "Just like a date."

Alice sighed and went into the restaurant followed by Diego.

"Two seats please." Diego said.

The waitress nodded and ushered Diego and Alice to their seats.

"So what do you think you'll have?" Diego asked.

Alice shrugged. "I'm not sure, I'm thinking maybe the dumplings."

"How about a Diego special?" Diego suggested.

Alice laughed. "There's no such thing as-"

Diego then pointed to a certain spot on her menu.

Alice looked down to the menu and saw that there was in fact a dish that was titled the Diego special and even had several dishes arranged into the shape of his face.

"How does that happen?"

Diego laughed. "Well…"

 **~Diego~**

The Chinese restaurant was just closing, the last customers were just leaving and most of the people that worked there were lounging around as they waited for them to finish.

The person finished and left the restaurant.

Now, most of the workers there were taking down for the end of the day: mopping, sweeping, washing dishes, etc. All while chatting in their native tongue over a successful work day.

Suddenly Diego stormed into the room holding a piece of paper.

"Hey guys, I'm here to sue you!" Diego announced.

Each of the people had limited reactions due to their lack of understanding of the English language.

"What?"

"No food."

"No food."

"Leave."

"No serve."

Diego chuckled. "I don't think you guys understand. I SUE YOU!"

"Sue?"

"Sue?"

"Sue?"

"No Sue."

"Why sue?"

Diego answered the last question because he could. "Because I can."

Finally one of the waiters revealed that he could speak English.

"What did we do?" He asked.

Diego smirked as he handed the paper over to them. "Take a look for yourself."

The man scanned the paper and saw that Diego was in fact suing them. He talked it over with his friends in Chinese before referring to Diego.

"How do we make this better."

"Yes, make better."

"Make better."

"Much better."

"No sue."

Diego smirked. "All you need to do is add this meal to your menu."

He then produced a picture of the Diego special with his face on it and instructions on how to prepare the recipe.

"No!"

"NO!"

"Bad meal."

"Very bad."

"Food no good."

"Look gross."

Diego chuckled. "Alright, see you in court."

Diego then began to walk out of the restaurant as the people discussed it.

"NO!" The man who spoke English finally shouted.

Diego turned and looked back to him.

He sighed. "We will make."

"Thanks bro." Diego grinned before tearing up the legal document.

He then calmly walked out of the room, whistling the melody to _I'm Like This_.

 **~Diego~**

"I have no idea." Diego shrugged.

Alice shrugged. "Well I still think I'll have dumplings."

"But the Diego Special has dumplings in it." Diego stated.

"Yeah… but I don't know if I can eat that much food." Alice shrugged.

"How about we split it." Diego said. "Besides, look at it this way. It's the sexiest meal you'll ever meet."

Alice raised an eyebrow at that. "That's really weird and kinda creepy, but whatever."

"Waiter!" Diego called.

One of the waiters, the one that spoke English, came over to their table.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"One Diego special for me and this lovely lady." Diego stated.

The man nodded. "Oh yes, very good."

The man then left Diego and Alice to do whatever while they prepared the food.

"Alright, so Backdrop Honey #475, tell me a little bit about yourself?" Diego stated.

"Well I'm in my sixth year at the studio," She smiled. "And I'm learning all kinds of things about dance and…"

Diego however toned her out and just nodded every once in a while.

 _Man this girl can talk._

 _Doesn't she know that when I ask about a girl it's a rhetorical question?_

 _It takes away from talking about me!_

 _As if I care about what she actually does with her life, she's nothing more than a background character._

 _She's just part of the set._

"And that's how I got to be one of the drummer people in last year's final show." The girl grinned.

"Your meal is here." The waiter said as he put the massive tray of food down on the table. True to their world the Diego Special looked exactly like Diego in every single sense of the word, right down to the cleft in his chin.

Alice gaped at the meal. "Wow… Tha- That- That is impressive."

"I know." Diego smirked as he took a dumpling from his cheek. "I'm amazing."

"Well that depends on if the food tastes good." The girl laughed as she reached for a dumpling in his cheek as well.

Diego stopped her with his own pair of chopsticks.

"Woah… Woah… Woah…" He stated. "What do you mean, _if_ the food tastes good?"

"Uh… I'm confused?"

"The food looks like me." Diego stated "Of course it's gonna taste good, it's me, it's going to be the best thing you've ever tasted."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"You should be…" Diego glared at her.

But his face quickly brightened. "Now eat, this beauty isn't gonna finish itself."

And they ate.

"So anyway," Alice started."Last year was great for me-"

"That's nice." Diego rolled his eyes. "Now, let me tell you the story of Diego."

"But I was just in the middle of telling you abou-"

"You see I was born a _very sexy_ Diego." He started.

"Okay, That's it!" Alice got up from her seat.

"What?" Diego looked confusedly at her. "What's wrong?"

"This whole date!" She shouted. "You're nothing but a narcissistic jerk who won't listen to me and tries to make everything about himself."

"That's not true." Diego rolled his eyes.

"What are we eating?" She deadpanned.

"What, this wonderful, sexy beast feast?" He asked.

"Exactly." She groaned. "I bet you don't even know what I was telling you about earlier."

Diego shrugged. "I don't know, something about you and your loser background character friends."

"Do you even know my name?" She asked.

Diego grinned. "Of course, it's backdrop honey number-"

"I'm out of here." She stated.

And with that she began to storm out of the restaurant.

"Wait!" Diego called after her.

The girl turned back to Diego.

"You still have to pay." He confirmed.

"Ugh!" The girl furrowed her brow and left the restaurant.

Diego rolled his eyes. "Whatever, she'll be back."

The waiter that could speak English rolled his eyes. "Yeah right…"

 **And that's the end of the first chapter of The Chinese Restaurant. Hope you enjoyed.  
Read and Review!**


End file.
